Human Feelings, Demon Desires
by Crimson Thornes
Summary: RATED M! LEMON! Naraku has kidnapped human Inuyasha and Kagome on the night of the new moon. Will they break under torture? Warning inside.


**Human Feelings, Demon Desires**

This is my first one-shot, and my first story ever that is M rated. Please no flames. Constructive criticism only. I would appreciate reviews. ) thanks

**Warning: **Yes, this story is rated M. It contains torture, rape and is explicit. If any of this bothers you then don't read it. I don't want any flames complaining that it's sick. Because I'm warning you now. Other than that, just be warned.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned inuyasha then I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I?

The blood dripped slowly down his naked torso, steadily painting his body red. He was used to the sight of blood, having shed so much of it with his bare hands. But the red of his own blood was disconcerting. So rarely did he bleed like this, the pain shooting through him. The feel of his flesh splitting, and his muscles tearing was so new, yet so familiar. As a demon, pain was second nature, to be ignored and healed quickly. But the feel of human flesh tearing and ripping was an entirely different sensation. Human bodies were not accustomed to pain, their emotions much too sensitive to cope with the feeling. How he hated being human. The vulnerability, the weakness. It was horrible. And now the enemy had found that weakness.

He screamed again as the lash bit into him, his voice hoarse and cracked. In any other circumstance he would have remained quiet, would have borne the pain in silence. But the pain was overwhelming, his human body much more fragile than his hanyou one. It was part pain, part insanity. The hours of endless torment had worn on him, his body well coated in red, both dry and wet. The whip hit again, this time catching the sensitive skin at his neck. He cried out again as his legs finally gave in, putting strain on his shoulders as the only thing that held him upright were the chains that bound him to the wall.

He had been unconscious when they brought them here, his human body susceptible to the poisonous miasma. He had woken up hours later with his arms bound above his head, locked away in a stone cell. He had tried everything he could to escape, the skin on his wrist raw and bleeding as proof to his efforts. The pain had started not long after that, continuous and terrible, his body battered and broken. The lash hit him again, and this time he just squeezed his eyes shut, remaining silent. He could hear quiet, hiccupping sobs in the background, but he ignored them. He would not meet the pitying gaze of those chocolate brown eyes.

"I think that's enough for now." The voice was Kagura's, his tormentor. He did not look up to see her go. He would not let her see the relief in his face as she walked away. It was only when he heard a scream that his eyes snapped open, immediately scanning the room.

They landed on Kagome. The girl was also bound with her hands above her head, her wrists just as raw as his. Kagura stood in front of her, a smile on her pale lips. Two snake demons had wound their way around Kagome's body, crushing and stinging. She screamed and screamed, the noise filling Inuyasha's sensitive ears. The noise lasted an eternity, and as much as he would have liked to close his eyes and turn his head, he watched her writhing body until it finally stilled, and she fell unconscious. Only then did the demons uncoil themselves from her red skin, and in the silence Inuyasha's pitiful human growl could be heard, half of what it would have been if he was still a hanyou.

Kagura just smiled and looked at him, "Did you really think that we would only torture you? Ugly half-breed. You shouldn't think of yourself so highly." She then turned and marched out, the two demons slithering through the air behind her.

Inuyasha moved his eyes back to Kagome's unconscious form, hanging from the chains. He felt a huge well of guilt grow inside him. _Kagome, how could I have hurt you like this? _The guilt rang through him as he looked at her sadly. This was the other thing that he hated about his temporary humanity. Emotions in this body were so much clearer and truer. He knew now that he loved Kagome, and deeply so. He was so stubborn as a hanyou, he would never even let himself think it, but right now he knew it to be true. He gasped when he felt a tear in his eye. He couldn't let his guilt get the best of him. He sighed and tried shifting into a more comfortable position, sharply inhaling when pain lanced through him.

He closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted. He knew it was far from over, so he might as well save his energy. He would gain his powers back soon, and when he did, Naraku would pay for what he had done to Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes opened when he heard the door opened. The human growl built in his chest again when he saw it was Naraku who entered a small smile on his pale face. Naraku was not wearing the baboon pelt as usual, but only a light robe of an expensive material. Even in his human form Inuyasha's nose wrinkled at the smell that entered the room along with Naraku.

"Inuyasha," Naraku walked closer to him, "I hope you are happy with our guest accommodations."

Inuyasha was well aware of the dried blood all over his body, and the pain that shot through him every time he shifted or flexed his muscles. Naraku's smile widened when he saw how stiffly Inuyasha moved, and how Inuyasha tried to back away as he stepped closer.

"You see Inuyasha; I was just going to kill you when we captured you. But when I realized you were human, I decided to have a little fun with you first. And since you happened to bring that delicious miko of yours as well, I simply couldn't resist." He turned to look at Kagome, whose eyes were just fluttering open.

Inuyasha stared at Naraku, looked at Kagome moving to look at the two men standing before her, and then turned back to Naraku horrified.

"You can't," his voice was scratchy, "Please you can't. You can kill me. It's me you want. Just don't kill her." Naraku turned back to him, astonished. He had obviously not expected pleading from the arrogant Inuyasha. But Inuyasha would have gotten down to his knees and kissed the hem of Naraku's robe if it meant the Kagome could be protected. Naraku's astonished look faded fast, quickly being replaced with a wider smile than the last, displaying fanged teeth. He was obviously pleased with Inuyasha's reaction.

"It looks like this will be more fun than I thought." And then he turned his back on Inuyasha and walked towards Kagome. Kagome had caught the tail end of the conversation. The scared look on her face put a hole right through Inuyasha's heart. What had he done?

Naraku grabbed Kagome's hips, his claws digging in as she struggled. She whimpered as he pulled her closer, right against his body, pulling her arms at an odd angle behind her. He 

looked at her for a long moment, as if wanting to prolong his moment of victory. Then he forced his lips on hers, crushing them together. She whimpered more, struggling harder against him. His claws dug deeper into her skin at her waist, causing red droplets to form and drip down. Inuyasha watched helplessly as Naraku tried to force his tongue into her mouth. When she didn't open her mouth, one of his hands found its way into her hair, gripping it tightly. She gasped in pain and he pushed his tongue into her mouth, making her gag.

When he finally pulled back for breath, leaving her gagging and choking for breath, he laid kisses on her face and neck, leaving marks with his fangs. For one brief moment, Kagome's eyes met Inuyasha's. Inuyasha felt another crippling wave of guilt and helplessness rolled through him. He ripped his eyes from hers, not able to bear it any longer.

Then Naraku let her go, some of her hair falling out when he removed his hand. He then removed his robe, letting it fall to the ground, revealing a muscled body and his large hardness. Kagome whimpered again when he took the chains binding her in his hands and wrenched them from the wall. Holding her arms above her head still he forced her to her knees before him, placing his other hand in her hair and forcing her head closer to him.

"Suck me bitch." She shook her head, and tried pulling out of his grasp. He gripped her hair harder, pulling her head back until she whimpered again. "I said suck me." Tears started rolling down her face as she placed her mouth on him. He groaned in pleasure and then thrusted his whole length into her, making her gag.

Inuyasha watched, disgusted, as Naraku continued thrusting into her mouth, making the tears roll faster down her cheeks. Naraku threw his head back, groaning out his pleasure as she continued to suck him. Naraku started going faster and faster, until he finally stilled, shuddering and trembling as he released his load into her. When he was done he pulled himself out of her mouth, releasing both her hair and her chains and letting her fall to the floor. She lay there retching and choking, the tears still streaming down her face. Inuyasha longed to reach out to her, to comfort her, but he couldn't. It would not be long though. He could feel his powers beginning to return. It would not be long at all.

Naraku reached down and grabbed Kagome's chains again, bringing her back into and upright position. He laid another kiss on her swollen lips, and this time she did not resist, just stood there, unresponsive until he finished. He pulled away, smiling at her.

"Oh come on Kagome. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it. I know I did." She did not answer, not even daring to look him in the eye. "Well maybe we can do something I know you will enjoy." He tore off her shirt, revealing a white lacy bra. He looked at it and laughed.

"Well that is strange. Nice though." He then tore off her skirt as well, showing a matching pair of panties.

Inuyasha watched as Naraku tore off Kagome's clothes. He could feel another growl rise in his throat, but this time it was a real one, terrifying and demon like. He cut off when he realized this, not wanting Naraku to realize that the sun was close to rising. Just a little longer and then he would save Kagome.

Naraku ripped off Kagome's bra, revealing large breasts. Naraku smiled gleefully as he placed the hand that wasn't holding Kagome's chains on one of her breasts. She whimpered slightly and he placed his mouth on her breast. Inuyasha saw her eyes widen at the sensation. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how good the wench's body looked. For one brief moment he wondered what it would be like to have his mouth on that perfect body. To 

feel her underneath him. He shook his head to clear it, disgusted with himself. Kagome was being violated and he was getting hard off it? He realized that becoming a hanyou again might not help her as much as he thought. Lust tended to get out of control in a demon body. How could he be sure that he wouldn't just take her himself after they escaped? _Because you're not Naraku._ He wasn't like that. Was he?

Naraku continued playing with Kagome's breasts, moving his mouth from one to the other. He had let her arms go, allowing the chains to disappear. She was pinned against the wall, still struggling half-heartedly to get away. Naraku took one pert nipple gently in his teeth, making her moan despite herself. Inuyasha felt his fangs grow back in when he scented her on the air. His eye widened. She was aroused? He supposed that she couldn't help it; her body did not know the difference between rape and consent. It just knew what it was made for. But he still couldn't help but be jealous. And when she moaned quietly, his eyes flashed red as he stiffened. He shut his eyes, and held his breath. His demon side almost always took control when he was aroused and he must not let it do so now. He had to save Kagome, not hurt her. Demon wants and desires were so much stronger than the human ones. He opened his eyes again, to see Naraku ripping Kagome's panties off. Her scent became so much stronger and Inuyasha tried to think of anything else besides how satisfying her body would be to him.

She started to whimper again, and protest when her body was fully exposed. Naraku ignored her and forced her onto the ground, pinning her wrists to the floor. He kissed her lips again and then began a trail of kisses down her body and back to her breasts. He put both of his wrists in one of his hands and reached down to hold her womanhood. She gasped when she felt his hand there, struggling harder to get away. He ignored her and continued suckling her breasts as he tenderly started massaging her clit. She gasped again, and then moaned, her body betraying her. Inuyasha started struggling against the chains as his hair began to lighten.

Naraku stopped massaging her clit and shifted so his head was in between her legs. She whimpered again as he spread her legs wider apart and carefully started to tongue her. Her back arched, and she moaned, having never felt this pleasure ever before. A growl rose in Inuyasha's throat, but it was not an angry growl. His eyes were crimson red as he pulled the chains apart in one swift movement. Naraku looked up and smiled. The chains appeared again around Inuyasha's wrists; although this time the chains were glowing red. Unbreakable. But they were also longer and he was able to run over to them, almost standing right over them

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I've been very rude. Would you like a taste?" He moved over with a devilish smile curving his lips. He gestured to her and Inuyasha was very tempted. His human side yelled inside him, fighting for control, telling his that this would hurt Kagome. But the demon was in control. And what this demon wanted was her. To taste her, to feel himself inside her. The human feelings were nothing to the demon desires. He took a step forward, hungrily eyeing his prey. But then her brown eyes found his burning red ones. He saw the terror there; the hurt and his eyes flashed gold. He stood there, frozen in place, eyes flashing. "Fine then, more for me."

Naraku moved his head back, tonguing her sensitive clit. She squirmed underneath him, partly from pleasure and partly from trying to escape his grip. Naraku moved his tongue down, finding her dripping entrance. He shoved his tongue into her, relishing her tangy juices. He slowly explored her, making her squirm and moan, even as she cried. He then started moving his tongue in and out. She writhed in pleasure, her moans becoming louder. 

He then pulled out of her and placed two fingers near her entrance. She felt the claws there and whimpered.

"No please...Inuyasha help me." She looked up at the struggling hanyou, watching his eyes change back and forth. "Please don't. Inuyasha help." Inuyasha met her eyes and she watched as they settled into a deep red, the colour of his blood. Kagome's eyes snapped shut as Naraku's clawed fingers entered her.

She grunted with pain, as she was stretched wide by his large fingers. He slowly started pumping his fingers, getting faster and her grunts and whimpers became sounds of pleasure. He added a finger and tongued her clit as her went faster and faster. She started moving her hips with his fingers, her moans getting louder and more desperate. And then, right before she was about to reach her peak, her curled his fingers, and clawed her lightly as he pulled his fingers out. She screamed, and writhed. Not only was she in pain, she was dissatisfied. She began to cry as she realized that she had been enjoying it.

"Inuyasha, would you like to finish her off." Inuyasha raised his head, moving his eyes from her dripping pussy. He was burning for her. He had wanted Kagome since he had first met her, the beast inside him aching for her. His eye burned with desire. But were empty of everything else. Kagome saw this and looked at the chains that held him. Her miko powers could sense what those chains did to him, how they made him feel. They were cursed. It was not his fault he could not control his desires. Naraku had known how to manipulate him. She could not blame him. Her eyes rested on his enchanted necklace. She could sit him, stop him from violating her. But she knew that she would much rather have Inuyasha take her than Naraku. She knew that he would never be able to forgive himself for what he was going to do to her. But she would forgive him. She had to.

Inuyasha did not hesitate this time, his body a slave to his simple demon mind. He pulled off his pants, letting his long manhood out. It was rock hard, and dripping with precum. Naraku smiled. This was going better than he thought. Raping Kagome himself was sure to hurt Inuyasha much more than watching her being raped.

Inuyasha lowered himself onto Kagome, pressing his lips against hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. She tasted sweet, sweeter and more pure than any women he had ever had. He broke the kiss, moving to her breasts, and then to her womanhood. He licked her, loving how she tasted. He tongued her for a while and she squirmed and moaned below him. Finally it was too much for him. He wanted her now.

He moved back up so he could kiss her neck. She moaned when she felt him push his hard member against her, trying to find her entrance. He smiled against her neck, knowing that she wanted him too, even if it was against her will. He finally found her entrance and, following his mating instincts he sunk his fangs into her neck as he thrust into her. She screamed, not expecting the pain of her broken virginity, coupled with that at her neck. He groaned, his eyes glowing as he felt how tight she was around him. It was heaven.

He licked her wound as he slowly thrust into her. She quickly started moaning in pleasure, the pain fading and being replaced with burning pleasure. She moaned his name and it made him go faster, feeling the desire to release inside her. She began moving her hips with is, her hands clawing at the ground. Inuyasha went even faster, slamming into her, filling her completely. He reached done with one hand and massaged her slit as her rode her. She moaned loudly and then screamed his name as she came into an orgasm. Inuyasha felt her muscles contract around her, and her juices dripping out and he 

shuddered as he released into her, making her whine, but this time in pleasure. He pulled out of her, pulling his weight off her.

"My turn." It was Naraku, and by the sound of his voice, he was burning inside, wanting the same release.

"No it's not." Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha's eyes looking down at her, liquid gold. He was looking at her with a pained expression, so human that it contrasted darkly with the purple demon scars that still marked his face. Human feelings with demon power. The chains around him fell away, not able to control him.

He jumped up so quickly that he was just a blur, and kicked Naraku in the jaw, created a crunching noise as his jaw shattered. She saw his surprised look for one moment, and then he disappeared, leaving them alone.

For a moment, the only sound was their heavy breathing. And then Inuyasha was at her side, hands hovering over her, not daring to touch her. He looked over her wounds, both from Kagura's demons and from him and Naraku. Then he disappeared for a second, and when he reappeared, he was throwing Naraku's discarded robe over her naked body, and putting on his own pants.

He then leaned over her, still not daring to touch her. His eyes looked at the wound at her throat and to her surprise, a sob caught in his throat. She was stunned, absolutely taken aback at his guilt. She reached up with a shaky hand, laying it gently on his cheek. A small tear fell out of his eye, running over the fading purple.

"Why?" she asked him, referring to the tear.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice hoarse from screaming. "I...I didn't—"

Another sob and she struggled to sit up. He quickly put a hand on her back, touching her as little as possible. When she was up, she placed both hands on his cheeks and kissed him. He was surprised, but kissed her back. She pulled away, looking up at his sad gaze.

"Don't feel bad Inuyasha. I...I..." she stuttered, not quite knowing how to word it. "I love you Inuyasha. And I forgive you." It was the best way to say it.

"But I...how could you forgive what I did. I'm as bad as him."

"No. I let it happen. I could have sat you but I didn't. I'd much rather be yours than his." He lightly grazed the mark on his neck. She truly was his now. Marked forever by his teeth.

He wrapped the robe around her, picking her up so they could leave. She touched the wounds on his torso and started trying to heal them with her miko touch.

"I'm fine," he said.

He held her closer and started running. He would run until she was safe. She was his now. His to protect and to love.

She was his.


End file.
